This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is testing Rituximab, a drug that alters the immune system in patients newly diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes to see if continued destruction of insulin-producing cells in the pancreas can be halted. Patients will receive the four infusions of Rituximab at another center, and then the rest of the study related visits will take place at UMB GCRC.